Contigo
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER Manga 359/366. Viñeta. Gray había comprendido que la guerra con Tártaros no iba a ser un asunto sencillo. En ésa ocasión habría más cosas en juego. Por eso, quizá era el momento correcto de hacerle saber a Juvia que estaba con ella. [Gruvia] Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Yo tampoco podía quedarme tranquila después de ver el momento Gruvia que Mashima-súper-sama nos dio.

Sólo que ésta vez yo quise hacer algo distinto. Digo también, para no hacer lo mismo que mis otras compañeras. Que por cierto los fics que escribieron de ése momento les quedaron di-vi-nos. ¡En serio! :3

Y bueno, espero que mi pequeño aporte le guste aunque sea a una personita. ;w;

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

¡Ahora sí, a leer! Reviews Please!

* * *

**Contigo**

El rostro enojado y los gritos del Maestro Makarov anunciaban una inminente batalla entre gremios. Fairy Tail contra Tártaros. El gremio oscuro que sin ningún miramiento había erradicado al Consejo Mágico de la peor y estrepitosa forma posible, con una explosión que había matado a todos. El mismo gremio que de repente atacaba ciudades de civiles. Y el mismo que se había atrevido a herir de gravedad a Laxus y compañía.

Por un momento recordó la guerra que le habían declarado al gremio de José Porla, Phantom Lord. Cuando Levy, Jet y Droy habían sido atacados por Gajeel, y posteriormente Lucy había sido secuestrada. Pelearían por un motivo muy similar a ése.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a donde Juvia estaba, escuchando el discurso del Maestro con un rostro igual de serio que el resto.

–Nuestra prioridad por ahora es la seguridad de los ex-miembros del Consejo –dijo Makarov–. Formaremos grupos y posteriormente nos dividiremos.

Todos asintieron, mirándose cómplices entre sí, cuando el Maestro guardó silencio.

–Por lo demás, formen sus equipos y nos repartiremos cuando estén listos.

Gray volteó a ver a sus usuales compañeros de equipo. El rostro antes furioso de Natsu repentinamente se había vuelto serio, captando su atención. Inmediatamente decidió acercarse a él. Lo conocía de tantos años que sabía que ése rostro era por algo igual de grave o importante que la situación.

–Natsu –le habló.

–Gray.

–Supongo que irás con Lucy, ¿verdad?

–Sí –respondió sin cambiar su expresión seria. Luego suspiró–. ¿Sabes? Sería más efectivo que fuera contigo, patearíamos muchos traseros de seguro, pero no puedo dejar a Lucy sola.

–Me imagino –le respondió ocultando la extrañez que le causaba su amigo.

–Si Lucy está a mi lado la puedo proteger –le comentó mirándolo fijamente–. Si miras bien, los equipos no se están formando sólo por poder mágico o afinidad, cada quien busca estar cerca de alguien a quien quiere proteger.

Las serias palabras de Natsu incitaron a Gray a mirar al resto del gremio. Gajeel y Pantherlily se habían puesto a un lado de Levy, mientras Jet y Droy chillaban a pulmón que la protegerían. Elfman y Lisanna se mantenían unidos brindándose sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Alzack y Bisca se miraban fijamente y después veían a Asuka con insistencia. Y asimismo el resto se buscaban los unos a los otros.

–Deberías de buscarla –le aconsejó serio el pelirosa–, sino quién la va a cuidar –añadió antes de irse.

Gray se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, no creyéndose lo que el supuestamente distraído y ajeno a esos asuntos Natsu le había dicho.

Inmediatamente comprendió que la situación no era como las anteriores. No había puertas del tiempo ni rivales débiles o que se dejaran llevar por sentimentalismos. Tártaros era un gremio de demonios despiadados que si tenían la oportunidad los eliminarían de tajo. Y eso todos lo sabían, por eso desde ése momento buscaban estar con quienes les importaban.

–Idiota –murmuró a fin de cuentas.

Algo indeciso buscó entre sus compañeros la cabellera azul de Juvia, encontrándola en centro del edificio mirando hacia todos lados. La contempló desde lejos, mirando cada detalle de ella. ¿Cómo ésa mujer empalagosa, celosa y acosadora se había vuelto tan importante? Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se alborotaba el cabello.

Finalmente, tras debatirse por largo rato si estaba bien o no, decidió ir con ella.

–Juvia –la llamó.

–Gray-sama… –susurró por inercia.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja algo confundido y alarmado, la reacción de la maga no era la típica, y eso aunque no quisiera lo preocupaba. No había declaraciones ni propuestas extrañas, tampoco abrazos o intentos de besarlo. Sólo estaba el rostro preocupado de Juvia.

–¿Estás enferma o algo? –preguntó.

–No… sólo Juvia se siente rara –respondió dudosa, llevándose una mano al pecho–. Como si algo apretara el corazón de Juvia

–¿Angustia?

–Puede ser… –asintió cabizbaja–. Es que… ver a Laxus-san y a los otros así de graves, puso intranquila a Juvia.

–Entonces ven conmigo –le propuso rápidamente, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose.

–¿Gray-sama?

–Todo va a ir bien –le aseguró sonriendo–, voy a estar contigo.

Sus palabras para la chica habían sonado llenas de confianza, haciéndolo creer a él mismo también por un momento en ellas. Juvia sonrió tímidamente agachando la mirada con las mejillas rojas. Ella sabía que Gray intentaba animarla buscando palabras reconfortantes pero inciertas, aunque los dos preferían aferrarse a la posibilidad de que fueran reales. Eran Fairy Tail después de todo.

Algo insegura el dedo meñique de Juvia buscó el meñique de Gray, entrelazándolo con poca fuerza.

–Estoy contigo –le repitió él.

Juvia asintió sonriéndole con más ánimos, aún si la angustia en su corazón no disminuía, Gray estaba con ella… y ella también estaba con Gray.


End file.
